


Creeping Darkness

by lildino



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), trollhunter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, OC/Canon -Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bular is not nice, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildino/pseuds/lildino
Summary: In the Darkness of Night many thing roam. In the darkness trolls believe themselves to be apex. When in truth an other far worse lurks in darkness. Should it awaken they will know a terror like never before.
Relationships: Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Kudos: 4





	Creeping Darkness

She was tired and cranky and just really wanted to finish midterm, actually she really just wanted to go home and sleep. But nope here she is in the museum trying to finish this accursed project. She would have been here early the week but thanks to her shitty job she couldn’t be here when she wanted. Of course one she got the chance to be here she took it no matter how dead on her feet she felt. Yea she left early and it mean a little bit of smaller check but hot damn she wasn’t about to fail her art class.

She suppressed a yawn as best she could as she walked down the halls of the museum passing by exhibits. Not that they weren’t interesting she just shit ass tired.She hummed gently as she walk to where her art project was. Just a few more sits and then she could begin just a few sets and then she could start her drawing, or hopefully finished it. As she turn into the hall where the Big Project lied she froze as she stood at the entrances of the room. Where the _Kaprosuchus saharicus_ statue was supposed to be now nothing stood there. Will that wasn’t not true but it might as well be nothing there for her. As nice as the rainbow ~~taffe~~ tasty tree looking and the pretty Three Giant intertwining Red, Blue and Yellow Rose they weren’t the _Kaprosuchus saharicus_ statue. No matter how many times her dark brown eyes sweep over the floor where her art project model should be it wasn’t and no matter how much she kept trying to magic it in her mind it wasn’t going to magically going to magically appear.

Grumping to herself she left entrance of room to search for her midterm project. Maybe it would be on another floor. She could hope and pray it was move and if not will she wasn’t going to risk asking for extension. Nor was she going to start over with new pieces not when it was due in couple of days. Not when her Project was almost done. It just had a few more things to add to finish it. Just few more days and it would done, if one she had gotten the time off or just powered though tiredness and just went then she be done not panicking looking for statue.

She power walking through each floor and to each room checking them twice for statue that held her life it it’s hand, yet she couldn’t find _Kaprosuchus saharicus_ statue. Biting her lips. It was most likely that it was put into storage. She had a choices she thought as she stared at the door that said employees only. Fail class or Jail if she was caught by one museum employee . Which it wasn’t a choice, not really. If she fail she would have to retake the class. But that meant money. More money being used to retake a class she failed. Money she really didn’t have to be spending.

She clenched her teeth, _No it wasn’t a choices was it,_ she thought as door stood ominously there mocking her as she open it. She ignore the many old pieces and art new and old.As neat they are she didn’t have time to look at them and gawk at them. She was on a mission. Find her project and finish it. Like like heaven open up sing hallelujah when she found _Kaprosuchus saharicus_ stature it full glory. She let out a breath of relief. She had worry after all, that it would have been pack or it would have already left museum. Instead it wasn’t box and box wasn’t found near it which she had time was on her side today. Though she would have to hurry and finish. After who knew how long she would have till they box it. Once it was box will that would be it for her.

She sat there in the silentness drawing the chosen project. A stroke of her pencil and another line was added to paper. Slowly life came to the paper with each stroke of line. A creature who had long since passed in life came back to world. A tooth here and there for it to hunt once more. A claw, she scrunched her nose and erased the paw and redid it till finally the creature had a paw to walk up.

Time for her disappear as she drew the creature in front of her. Will unmoving and lifeless in the living world, here on the paper life was brought to life once more. She hummed as she look at picture, She smiled the creature was half finished, she hmm happily just a few more hours and she be done. A loud BEEP!!! Cut through the silence of the room and quickly she scrabbled to fish out her phone from her bag before she rapidly pressing the off button on alarm.

Once the alarm was shut off she remained hunching as her phone was clenching her hands close to her chest as her eyes frantically looked left and right. Listening for a sound of someone that might have heard that. But no there was silences in the room right now. Dark brown eyes scan the room one last time before she straight out and let out a sigh of relief.

Looking at her phone, 9am! How time flew as she drawing. Which was normally fine but now she had to sneak out of museum. Letting out huff, turn on her stool she was using as her chair. She slowly beginning to pack up her art supplies. Placing each item carefully back into where it belonged before she stood and placed the stool back where she found it. Before turning to leave.

Quietly as a mouse she slowly and carefully open the door, slightly open so she could peak out to look for anyone near by. Yet she couldn’t see anyone or hear anyone. Carefully she slowly and slightly lifted the door so it wouldn’t squeak as she open the door and open it just enough that she could squeeze through it. Carefully she closed the door so it wouldn’t click or bang when it closed. Hall echo and there no reason to attract the attention of someone over here.

Looking behind her as she quietly started to walk forward she never noticed a statue that had moved in front of her, or the way seem like it was alive and breathing. Instead she walked into it, hurting her nose as in process. _Ow, did someone leave statue here by accident?_ she thought confused by someone leave a statue in middle of walkway. It was close so maybe they moving before they called? At least she thought that till the statute chuckled darkly. Wat? She thought as she looked up at the statue as it look down at with arrogance, cruelty in it’s yellow red eyes.

She had began to back way to slow when it grab her by her head, angry burn into her as she scream at angrily at the creature. “What do we have here?” His eye red with cruelty, a cruelty she was all too familiar with. “A delicious morsel perhaps.” And if not for the law of land they would be dead.

Anger and spite build up her, if she would not let Him break her then this one would not kill her. And she swung her legs up hooking it on the confused creatures horns. And JAB his eye like she was murdering Him. The creature scream in pain and drop in confusion, she smiled viciously as she made a dash for it. Only meep as the creature try to swing at her. Thankfully all it’s swings where too high for her short ass 5ft. Not that she didn’t duck, you never know hit might hit.

The creature behind scream in anger and pain as she ran far ahead of it. She would not be able to outrun it. Not with it giant stomps stomp gaining on her. She would have to be smart and out maneuver it. A talent gain from family friend that had saved her life on more then one occasion. She sprint with all her might toward the column and pushed of it to second floor. It wasn’t gracefully jump one made in clumsy haste motion. And it showed when she slammed in the railing. She let out oof as she scramble over the railing.

She took off once more she could see her freedom in the light. Light from the window sung her freedom; all she need was a few for more steps to be free once more. The darkness that always had protected finally had betray her, for within the darkness a figure step out of the shadow step in front of her freedom. She tried to stop but all she did was skid to stop in front of the creatures. Who stabbed her skirt. Shit that one of her nicer cloths she thought as she made a sad sound at her now ruined skirt.

Bular ran museum irritated with a tiny fleshbag for the fact not only did fleshbag cause HIM PAIN from a FLESHBAG HURT HIM, DISGUSTING!!! _~~The impures must never find out. __~~ _But fleshbag dare to elude him by jumping all fancy like. Bular let out a low growl, this fleshbag will feel his wrath.__

____

He caught up to the fleshbag and impure. He smiled wide and full of cruelty at the now trap infuriate fleshbag. “Good,” He stop walking no need to walk with impure here not. “Bring me my snack impure,” He said licking his lips as he stare at tiny human who scared human. “No.” _Already tasting the blood and meat .... wait what?!_ He felt rage as impure dare to deny him his food. “We can’t have another death on premises Bular.” _What? A Impure dares!_ “Police are starting to get suspicious with how many people are dying here,” the impure stressed as much as possible. “Bular.” They must remain unseen by humans, it be a problem otherwise. Beside his father command they remain unseen by humans. _So he’ll listen_ “Fine impure.” Bular spat off to the side annoyed that impure had a point. _This time. But should fleshbag step out line he will end them. <.em>_

_____ _

“Thank you bular.” Norma said relieved that Bular listened to her. She had thought she would have to explain even in further detail along with some begging and graveling. Not that she not used to it but it such a tedious thing to apple to his pride and give him advice. “You're hired.” She said to confused fleshbag as pick up her sword. She ignored the sound of the Bular annoyed snort and fleshbag and goblins squeak of fear.

_____ _

**Author's Note:**

> No beta pls be kind. 
> 
> So this was the prologue was a fancomic i was making but i decided to turn into a fanfic. Might still both. Any who -jazz hands- it's done. 
> 
> Bular give in yes yes but he loves his dad. And Bular has to have way to connect him enough that Bular who doesn't shy way from human sight before now suddenly does for past centuries. Way he treats changelings it couldn't be cause of they said so. Also i do in fact know the end goal and certain relationship that happen. Just not sure if i'm tell you yet or let you suffer.


End file.
